Content!
by jayhay
Summary: Shinji and Kaworu have gone for a shower, what will happen? hehehe this contains very graphic YAOI KxS YAOI LEMON


**WARNING!** This contains very graphic Lemon Yaoi (guy on guy action) so if you dont like it dont read it! you can always flame me though i havent gotten one yet.

Disclaimer: fortunately i dont own neon genesis because it would have a lot more "graphic" scenes with kaworu and shinji.

This fic is rated R 18+ for graphic yaoi scenes.

OK please review i want to know what you think... Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Contempt:** _WARNING: contains extremely graphic lemon yaoi. _

I was content to just sit there. This new presence was soothing to the conflict going on inside me. His words were like an ointment soothing and comforting. I stared up at the giant screen that was flashing the NERV logo. I breathed in the steam that surrounded us in the giant shower room. Then I felt his hand on mine, his soft silky skin covering my own.

"Ah!" I gave a small jump; I could feel the burning beginning in my cheeks. Why was that?

"You are delicate like glass, well your heart is, and for this you have earned my empathy," the soft voice of the silver haired boy broke into my thoughts.

"Empathy?" I was confused what did this unusual boy mean?

"I'm saying I love you Shinji," and with that he bent over and I could feel his soft lips on mine. I felt his hands come up around me, his warm embrace bringing me deeper into his kiss.

I didn't know what to do, what do you do at a time like this? I closed my eyes, bringing my hands up around him. His bare skin felt so good under my touch. Never in all my life had anyone been so willing to give me their love like this. Not even my father. I felt my lungs starting to crave for oxygen but I didn't want to part from him, I wanted this moment to last forever. I needed air I had to break away much to my displeasure.

"Shinji are you ok?" said the beautiful soft voice of the silver haired boy in front of me.

"Kaworu, I-I love you too," I could really feel the burning in my cheeks now and as I stared into those amazing red eyes it appears that I was not the only one going red.

I put a hand through his soft sliver hair and gave him a soft smile. He hugged me tightly around the waist. I never wanted him to let go. I wanted to be lost in his embrace forever. I could feel him kissing my neck passionately, his soft kisses getting lower and lower as he went. I let out a small groan as he reached my chest. Every small kiss causing me to quiver in sheer delight. I never thought that being with someone else could bring so much pleasure. I almost jumped out of the water when I felt Kaworu's hand slide slowly up the inside of my leg. He just smiled and planted another soft kiss on my lips.

His hand was a perfect fit. It felt so good around my erect muscle. His slow rhythmic movements slowly bringing me closer and closer to my climax. I arched my back as I could feel it coming. I gasped as the sudden pleasure hit me in a wave of ecstasy. I hadn't even realised I was holding my breath until I exhaled. The sudden relaxation felt so good. I don't know why but I felt at peace with this boy. He was…different.

He smiled softly at me once more before planting yet another soft kiss on my lips. Where had this young boy been all my life? I was happy just to sit there and stare into is unusual eyes. Then I felt him slide one of my legs up and over his shoulder. His soft graceful hands felt so good all over my body. Then I felt it. His hard member slowly sliding into me. I cried out as the pain shot up me like a spear. Tears forming in my eyes. I felt him pause and looked up into is gorgeous eyes, the concern plain on his face.

"It's ok I'm fine." I said to him and started to push myself onto his member. I bit my lip and took the pain. I wanted to be with him, he was the one, I needed him.

After awhile the pain ceased and his slow rhythmic movements started to feel so good. The shear pleasure of our contact was so exhilarating. I felt his member going in and out of me, the soft movement felt so amazing, that I didn't want him to stop; I never wanted us to be apart.

Moments passed and our passion didn't cease once, he felt so good. I felt him tense up, his movements becoming faster and faster. Beads of sweat dripping down his elegant features. His breathing became faster and erratic. He arched his back and held his breath as I felt his hot love pour into me. I felt him quiver in delight as all the muscles in his body relaxed and I felt my love fall onto me.

We stayed there for what felt like ages, content to be in each others arms. I felt so peaceful there with Kaworu, our bodies entwined. He was amazing. I loved him. We were meant to be together. It was fate. He was the one human being that loved me for who I am, unconditionally. This was true love.

I smiled down at my silver haired angel and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's time to go," I said to him softly stroking his hair.

"Ok," was all he said as he stood up and offered me a hand. I hugged him and got out of the giant bath.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Kaworu asked me looking rather cute standing there with a giant smile on his face.

"I'd love to!" I grabbed him around the waist and marched him off to the change rooms.

I couldn't help but smile, was this true happiness? To be truly liked by someone for who you are? Yes, it must be. We were meant to be together. It just feels so right to be with him. To love him. Like we were always meant to be. His soft touch and loving embrace was like we were made to meet. Maybe this was it, the meaning of my existence. Maybe it was him. The reason for me to pilot EVA. His love.


End file.
